Promises to Keep
by westernfan
Summary: Barney learns the hard way that Bill always keeps his word.


Barney followed Bill out from the train into a small wooded area so that they could talk in private. Barney had spent most of the day in dread of what was about to happen. He had been warned of the consequences of showing disrespect to his elders, yet he just somehow didn't think that Bill would really follow through with what he had threatened. He was now learning that Bill fulfilled his promises.

Bill, unbeknownst to Barney, was actually experiencing some of the same feelings as Barney at the moment. In the past year Bill had come to love the boy as his own son, and had in many cases basked in his pride at the boy's accomplishments. He was just now learning of what it was like to feel disappointed when the boy slipped up and made mistakes. He couldn't believe how the anger he felt towards Barney at the start of the day could transgress into disappointment and then later into pity. The last thing he wanted to do was to hurt the boy, but he also wanted to help him grow into a respectful young man which, he had learned from experience, took some correction and guidance.

Bill finally decided that they were just far enough to have some privacy and cut a limb and started stripping it of its growth. Barney watched in torment. He loved Bill and he trusted him, but he started to feel a sick feeling of fear that he just couldn't quite figure out what to do with. Barney had been swatted a few times by his grandmother but he had never taken a licking from someone as strong as Bill and especially never with a switch.

"Now I want you to put your hands on that tree there, son," the older man finally instructed. Barney froze. He wanted to obey and try to make up for his childish actions by taking his punishment like a man but the child in him took over. He turned from Bill and took off as fast as he could in the other direction. Bill just stood there and watched him run away while the image of Barney's tear-streaked, frightened face stayed engraved in his mind.

WTWTWT

Bill slowly made his way back to the train. He knew there really wouldn't be any point to go after the boy because he knew he couldn't catch up to him or find him as it was growing dark. He just prayed that the boy would settle down and find his way back to the train in due time. The men of the train fell awkwardly silent as Bill returned and made his way to the fire to poor a cup of coffee. Bill took a seat and continued to play back the scene over and over in his mind. Was he being too hard on the boy? Just this morning it was all Bill could do to refrain from jerking the boy up and tanning him on the spot after the way he sassed Mr. Harmon. He somehow managed to think straight enough to send the boy away for a time in order to allow himself to cool down before he went through with the punishment. But he found that the waiting made things a lot harder.

Charlie broke the silence, "Hey, Bill, I kept ya'll's food warm. Where's the kid?"

"The boy ran from me," Bill answered, never looking up while he took another sip of his coffee.

"Don't say that I can blame him," huffed Charlie. As usual he couldn't resist from budding into something that wasn't his affair. Bill's mind was too tired to even try to argue with Charlie, so he silently continued to pray that Barney would find his way back shortly.

WTWTWT

Barney didn't make it far after he realized that Bill wasn't following him. He plopped to the ground, hugged his knees to his chest, buried his face into his knees and sobbed. He felt like such a child. He started to think back on just how he got into this mess. Blowing up and losing his temper with Mr. Harmon really wasn't necessary, and he was starting to see that his actions weren't worth the consequences that he had in store when he found his way back to the train. He did plan on going back because even at a moment like this he understood that he had friends there who cared for him, especially Bill. Bill had proved to be the father that Barney had always dreamed of having. He wasn't perfect, but he made up for his shortcomings by showing the boy that he cared for him. Barney knew that. Although he didn't fully understand Bill's side in this situation he knew that he had let the man down. After a while he finally came to the conclusion that he was just postponing the inevitable and he was just ready for this all to be over with. He stood and started making his way back in the direction of the train.

Along the way he just happened to stumble upon the spot where he had run away from Bill. Aided by the bright moonlight and the clearing overhead he saw that the switch that Bill had prepared had been snapped in two and was lying on the ground. Barney didn't quite know what to make out of this finding. Did Bill just snap the switch out of frustration or was he considering not using it after all? Although everything in Barney didn't want to do it, he pulled out his pocket knife and cut a new switch to take with him before heading back.

WTWTWT

Back at the train, Bill was continuing to worry about the boy's feelings and his safety. He somehow knew that Barney would come back, but that still didn't provide much comfort. He wanted the boy to be physically back and safe. He was really starting to regret not going after him before when he heard footsteps approaching. He turned and saw Barney. His heart melted at the boy's actions as he timidly walked up to him and handed him the switch he'd cut. Barney was still scared, but not of Bill, and he did his best to stand there bravely and not cry. He was surprised that the expression on Bill's face was not hard, but was actually soft and understanding. "I'm sorry, Bill," was all that he could think of to say.

Bill stood and put his arm around Barney and led him behind the wagon for privacy before pulling him into a strong hug. As he pulled the boy back to look at him he said, "You had me scared, son." Barney was comforted by Bill's concern, but as he looked down he was reminded of the switch he gave him that Bill still had in his right hand. Bill also turned his attention back to the implement. "That was quite a brave thing you just did. You know I got to thinking about what I should do when you came back. I thought about not going through with it. I never wanted to do it in the first place. Do you understand that Barney?" Bill tried to reason with the boy. Although Barney didn't fully understand it he went along with it and nodded his head just to hear the rest of what Bill had to say. "But then I remembered that I made you a promise, and I never want you to think that my word never means anything because I want you to learn that when I make a promise that I will keep it," Bill softly explained. Barney just looked down and waited for the man to tell him what to do. Instead Bill gently lifted Barney by the chin so that he could look him in the eye, "I love you, boy. And I'm proud to call you my son. You know that right?" Barney couldn't hold it in any longer and started crying silently. He still didn't say anything and just nodded and continued to wait on trembling knees for his switching.

Bill finally noticed and thought that it was a good time to go through with what he had to do. "Do you want to go back out a ways so that nobody will hear?" he asked Barney. Barney just shook his head. He just wanted to get it over with, and so he turned around and put both of his hands on the wagon. Bill understood that the boy was tired of waiting and so he brought down four quick strokes of the switch across the seat of Barney's britches. Barney didn't try to take it bravely. He yelped and cried out through the whole thing. He was shocked that it was over so soon, but he still was feeling a great amount of discomfort. He flinched as he heard Bill snap the switch in two and then slightly flinched again when he felt Bill's hand on his shoulder. Bill gently turned him around and then pulled him into a hug and let the boy cry himself out into his shoulder.

"It's okay now, Barney," Bill whispered to try to get the boy to settle down while he continued to rub and pat the boy's back. When Barney's cries started back up again Bill continued to sooth him, "It's all over and done with. We'll both get a fresh start in the morning." When Barney finally got control over himself he let go of Bill and pulled back and looked at him. He wanted to say something to Bill but he just wasn't sure what to say at the moment. Bill just leaned over and kissed him on the forehead, "You ready to go to bed?" Barney nodded and followed Bill to get their bedrolls.

The rest of the men tried their best to act as though nothing had happened for Barney's sake when he turned the corner still red faced and stiff as he made his way to his usual spot to prepare his bed roll. Barney kept his eyes adverted as he took off his shirt and slipped into his bedroll so as to lie on his stomach. Bill, not wanting to embarrass Barney any more than he already had, waited until everybody had gone back to their late night chores before walking over to Barney to tuck him in and make sure that everything was truly alright. He stooped over to pull the covers up to Barney's chin. "Are you alright, partner?"

Barney nodded and then looked up at Bill. "You really meant what you said didn't you?"

"Meant what?" Bill questioned just to make sure of what part Barney was referring to.

"That you're glad that I'm your son?"

Bill smiled. "Now that goes along with what I told you bout keeping my word. I have never lied to you and I promise I never will." He ruffled Barney's hair and then patted him on the back. "Goodnight, son," Bill said as he got up to leave.

"Night, Bill…Bill?"

"Yeah, boy?"

"I love you too." Bill swelled with pride. Although he realized that Barney still had a lot of growing and learning to do he could already tell that he was on his way to becoming a fine young man. He wasn't much of a praying man, but as he watched the boy fall asleep he took a moment to thank God for allowing Barney to come into his life.


End file.
